Rtas 'Vadum
Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, or "Half-Jaw", as he is known unofficially, for his name is not mentioned in Halo 2 at all, is a Sangheili with white or "Ultra" armor, as Cortana calls those of his rank. He is a Commander of Covenant Special Operations forces. He is mostly recognizible because he is missing his left mandibles, hence the fan-name, "Half-Jaw". He, like the Arbiter, has distinctly colored eyes. While most elites have dark brown eyes Half-Jaw's are green. Biography 'Vadumee was present during the campaign against the Pillar of Autumn at Halo. He escaped before the ring was destroyed. The Infinite Succor When the Agriculture Ship Infinite Succor was boarded by an unknown threat, Rtas 'Vadumee lead a team there to investigate, along with securing a Legate known as the Minister of Etiology. They encountered the Flood for the first time there. In an attempt to kill the Flood, 'Vadumee used the Engineering station to set a Slipspace course to the Sun. During that time, it was revealed that the Legate had become infected, and Rtas had to battle an infected Kusovai. It was there that an Energy sword cut off his left mandibles. He managed to escape two minutes before the Slipspace Jump occured. He is believed to be the only survivor of the Infinite Succor mission. The Heretics 's life means nothing to him.]] He was assigned to hunt down the Heretic Leader on a gas mining platform over Threshold. Joining him was the Arbiter, recently sentenced by the High Council. Aboard a Phantom, he provided reinforcements to the Arbiter as he progressed through the facility. Eventually finding the Heretic Leader, they chased him into another part of the platform. 'Vadumee joined the Arbiter in his search on foot. He is reminded of his past by a familiar "stench", moments before running into a battle between the Heretics and the Flood. Clearing out the area of hostilities, they further pursue the Heretic Leader until he locks himself behind an unbreakable energy barrier. Giving up, 'Vadumee was about to turn away until the Arbiter asks for his energy sword so he could cut the cables, possibly drawing out the fugitive. He agreed, giving his partner his prized possession. Leaving the Arbiter to his work, Rtas 'Vadumee left for his Phantom. Changing of the Guard s speak of the changing of the guard.]] Back in High Charity, the Jiralhanae were taking over the position of Honor Guard to the High Prophets. Expressing his disdain to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy, 'Vadumee was disgusted by this radical switch in tradition and customs. However, Truth refused to hear any more of it, and he was sent away. As he left, Truth muttered to himself "Politics, how tiresome". The Search for the Sacred Icon Soon afterward, he was involved in the Covenant operations against the Flood inside the Quarantine Zone.Travelling in a Phantom, he and his squad set down and set up an encampment, which was soon after attacked by the Flood. Soon after, he met up with the Arbiter, in his search for the Sacred Icon, the key to make way for the Great Journey. Leaving the Arbiter on his own, he gained a Spectre and rejoined his comrade later in the Quarantine Zone. They arrived at a massive gondola, which would take them into the Library, towards the Sacred Icon. He stayed behind to attack and draw off some Flood, receiving criticism from Tartarus for doing so, allowing the Arbiter to obtain the Icon. Deactivating Halo Word got out that the Prophet of Truth had his hands on the Sacred Icon and the Oracle and was going to begin the Great Journey. Commandeering a Wraith, 'Vadumee spotted a Scarab walker parked outside a Jiralhanae encampment. Meeting up with the Arbiter once again, they attacked the surprised Jiralhanae and met up with a squad of Lekgolo and other Sangheili. Rtas was left behind when the Arbiter escorted Johnson to the Control Room, it is unknown of what happened to him, though it is assumed he attempted to take back a Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruiser that was hovering a distance from the battle area, as he specificly states to the Arbiter that he is "going to take the cruiser back." Quotes * "Though you leave this world, you will come on the Great Journey when the time comes. Die with honor." -Halo Graphic Novel *"These are my Elites. Their lives matter to me. Yours does not." -To the Arbiter * "We are the arm of the prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." -To the Arbiter, on his mission to the Gas Mine. * "That stench...I've smelled it before..." -To the Arbiter, immediately before encountering the Flood on the Gas Mine *"We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way." -To the team of Operatives sent to the Quarantine Zone *"On your way, Arbiter. I'll deal with these beasts!" -In the Quarantine Zone, referring to the Flood *"We don't have time for games, and even if we did this one is rather stupid. -If you stare at him too long *"I stare at you, you stare at me. I don't see the point." -If you stare at him too long The Invincible 'Vodumee 'Vodumee is the only Covenant NPC that is allied with the player in Halo 2. He is immune from all harm in game. Production Notes "Rtos 'Vodumee" was voiced by Robert Davi on Halo 2. The "Half-Jaw" model for Halo 2 was created by Marcus R. Lehto. Rtas appears during the following levels: *Halo 2 **The Arbiter **The Oracle **Sacred Icon **Quarantine Zone **Uprising (Cutscene) **The Great Journey Joyride Studios had originally planned to produce Half-Jaw Action Figures in the eighth series of the Halo 2 8-inch figures, but the production was cancelled because they felt it was pointless to release another Elite figure with a different paint job. Also, in light of the Halo 3 announcement, Joyride is hard at work producing figures for Halo 3. They did not feel that a Half Jaw figure was worth producing. Category:Characters Category:Elites (Characters) Category:The Covenant